


Just a Quick Visit

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [44]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will visits his old friends and ex girlfriend, only to be pulled away by Nico
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Just a Quick Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this was a request btwww
> 
> I hope you liked, i didn't really follow the prompt very well and i formatted/ writing style-d weird

“Will! Oh my god, it’s been years!”

Will’s hometown had hardly changed, which meant the inhabitants hadn’t changed either, which meant facing  _ her. _ Kathy, a girl he hadn’t seen in at least 3 years, when he originally left for camp at 13. A girl who was clingy and possessive and most definitely wouldn’t take kindly to finding out that Will had a boyfriend (especially not one that was thousands of miles away in New York).

“Hey… Kathy”

It was awkward, definitely not a situation he wanted to be in, especially not when he could see his old friends chatting over packed lunches and last-minute homework, just behind this obstacle of an ex-girlfriend. 

She was already on him, though, manicured hands on his biceps and hugs that lasted just a bit too long. Too much perfume. Too colorful. Too fake. The exact opposite of Nico, and Will wanted to throw up.

“What happened to the skinny little boy I used to know? I barely even recognizep you~”

Will wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“You were gone for such a long time, darling, I’m sure you were missing me~”

The universe must’ve realized that Will already had enough trauma under his belt, recognized that he didn’t deserve any more, because his friends saw his situation and intervened. Thank the gods for old friends.

“Will! Oh my god!!” A girl squealed, triggering 5 overexcited teenagers to suddenly swamp him in a hug. It was nice, to be back in the embrace of arms that had never been severed and brutally mauled; hence fixed by him. It was gentle in a way that only mortals knew, and Will lived for it.

“Hey guys” He whispered, trying his best to make contact with each of them, silently checking their health. “You wouldn’t believe what’s been going on these past few years”

Even as Will’s friends (rather forcefully) dragged him towards the lunch table, Kathy followed, settling half in Will’s lap.

“No shit. What happened to you?”

Jordan. Gods, Will missed Jordan. He was the first one Will had been friends with in kindergarten, and the two had grown up side by side until he had to leave and become a part of a war he hadn’t signed up for. 

“I told you, Jo. You wouldn’t believe me.”

They mostly left the topic alone, with the 5 making comments on Will’s still bleach-blonde hair, and his arms (when did you get  _ muscles _ ). Kathy never took her hands away, no matter how many times Will tried to shrug her off. 

Then, then inevitable occurred.

“Sooooo~ Did you meet any girls~?”

It was a lighthearted question, and Lucy really hadn’t meant anything by it, but the atmosphere immediately got tense. Kathy held tighter to Will’s bicep, and Will silently rushed to find a way to not lie about his answer.

“Oh… Uhm… I was really busy the whole time so, not really”

A very sound argument. If it hadn’t been for the fact that his voice cracked and wavered no less than 17 times.

“Oh my god, Willy got himself a girlfriend”

“Who knew, people actually find you attractive. Obviously she didn’t know you before you got ripped.”

Will groaned, letting his head fall to rest against his arms, “You’re all despicable” he muttered, shrugging Kathy off of him once again.

“What’s her name, Will!?”

“Yeah, man, at least give us a name”

Will frowned, not sure how to respond. He could tell the truth, and risk homophobia; or he could lie and give a fake name. Both scenarios ended badly in his head. 

Lucky for Will, he didn’t get to choose.

A very anxious, all black little menace pushed his way between Kathy and Will with nothing more than a “fuck off my man”. He leaned over to Will, looping an arm over his shoulders, “Hey Tesoro. We’ve got a bit of an emergency. You know how Paolo refuses to keep his arms connected to his torso? Yeah, he did it again. Kinda need you at camp so if you could wrap it up here, that would be great, thanks babe, bye I love you!”

Just as suddenly as he had entered, Nico left Will with a firm, very purposeful kiss.

Will’s friends stared in shock as Will turned to watch Nico go, “Gods damn it” he muttered, turning back to the mortals. “Okay, okay, I’ve got to go so I’ll make this quick. That was my boyfriend, Nico-”

“But what about  _ me,  _ Will?” 

“-Kathy, we dated for three days four years ago, get over it. They rest of you, it was great seeing you but I have to go like- right now.”

The 6 high schoolers blinked a few times, looking at their old friend in awe before Jordan finally spoke up.

“You tell that boyfriend he needs to come hang out with us sometime. You go have fun at your camp”

Will broke out into a smile, giving everyone one last hug before turning on his heel and darting to where Nico disappeared. They linked arms upon contact, and just like that, they were melting into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe if anyone wants to know, yes they got his arm back on. 
> 
> comment any requests you haveeee!!!!!


End file.
